Mistakes can be Fatal
by AnimeGirlKairi
Summary: All Arceus wanted was a happy family, but even it couldn't accomplish that. Now all Arceus wants is to be away from its imperfections, recalling a horrifying incident that changed its outlook on everything...forever. One-shot.


_It hurts sometimes. _That is what it thought. It looked up as the stars protruding its red eyes, reflecting the dancing light around in the core of its soul. It bowed its head and looked back onto the empty hallway. Alone. Arceus faced back up front and instead focused its attention onto the clear, marble floor, mixing with the reflection of the universe.

It sighed and turned away from the balcony, it levitated to its private sanctuary on the other side of the hall. It crossed another hallway and peeked around the corner. No one there. The God pokemon let out a soft hum and continued onwards. _It's just me tonight, _it thought as it opened the door to its quarters. Arceus looked back once more. Still no one there. It was hard to believe that it was the only one in the Hall of Judgment...that was what it believed. Or wanted to believe.

It shut the door behind it, making a very small, unnoticeable sound. It stared at its room and it couldn't help but notice it was more...empty. It can't believe how much has changed since the incident. Reminiscing the very idea brought it a mix of emotions, none declaring happiness. _What have I done wrong? Why did my children turn out like this? _

It looked up, gazing at the silk-furnished bed resting against the left side of the room. It remembered how its small children slept all around its body; Dialga resting its small body on his back, Palkia laying against his chest, and dear Giratina would always numbly lie on his head 'til morning. The very memory pierces Arceus' heart, staining its glassy eyes. They were all young at the time, naive and care-free as they played together in the very nature Arceus created.

It watched as its children grew and their maturity increasing, their personalities changed from childish to aggressive. It would always watch as its children fought over and over again, each time getting worse. Arceus didn't know why this was happening and not once at the time did it figure it out. _I never abused them, I poured all of my love into them...I loved them so much..._

When Arceus thought it couldn't get worse, the irony began to morph his way of thinking. It remembered hearing cries of pain and anguish one night, it reached the scene in time to witness its children's' blood stain the marble floor. Their eyes full of malice and they growled with murderous content. They reached beyond their limit. They clawed at each other, biting into each other's flesh as scars and deep wounds were formed all over their bodies. Arceus couldn't believe what was happening, its compassionate, empathetic personality couldn't morph his dear children into corrupted demons. Arceus continued to watch as its children all fought to the death, it watched as something...deep inside clicked. Its deep, inner mind processing the actions its witnessing. Arceus suddenly grew angry, its rage boiling inside as its eyes glowed brighter and a surge of resentment was building in his soul.

_You...you all...YOU ALL SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE! _A glowing orb of light formed on its forehead and was released into the room, blasting the children away from each other, wrecking the once beautifully decorated room. Its children screeched in pain as they slid into different directions, banging their heads against the marble floor. They all looked at their creator, their parent, in bewilderment, fear forming in their eyes. They have never seen Arceus like this, for a second all of their hatred went away as they watched as their creator's eyes grow a brighter shade of red.

_YOU ALL SHALL BE PUNISHED! _ It claimed, its voice echoing throughout the halls. The air grew thick as the creation trio stared longing at their parent. Palkia tried to stand up, its legs wiggling from the pressure of its muscles being paralyzed from exhaustion, but it was sent crashing down by Arceus' psychic. _HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! _Palkia let out a cry of pain as it ceased any movement. Dialga all the while was horrified, the new side of his creator stopped his train of thought, it didn't know what to do and was scared to do anything about it. Giratina as well was trapped in fear and was forced to look at the other side of his parent, it was scared to do a single thing, scared that Arceus would kill it on the spot.

Arceus stared expectantly at the trio, it watched as they all stared right back, their eyes clouded with fear. Arceus slowly levitated to the floor, the trio flinching from the sudden movement. It looked at all of them, its eyes still blood red and glowing brightly. Dialga barely had any courage left to form a glare in defiance, Giratina no longer had any strength to uplift his pride, and Palkia remained on the floor on its stomach, looking up sorely.

_YOU ALL ARE HEREBY SENTENCED TO YOUR OWN DIMENSIONS. _Relief was swept over their faces, the tension in the air loosening as they realized they were not going to be tortured. They all looked at each other, a hint of anger in all of their expressions. As soon as they did, Arceus created three portals nearby its children. Arceus bowed its head in disappointment as it levitated away, towards its quarters. It looked back and gave one last declaration, _DON'T EVER COME BACK. _

With that the memory ends. Arceus recalled on what it planned on doing to its children, it thought long and hard about it but it seemed banishment was the only nonviolent way.

Arceus was crushed, not once did it ever think that its children would do such horrible things. All it wanted was a happy family, but even Arceus was not able to accomplish it.

Ever since that fateful day, Arceus questioned everything it did. Creating the other pokemon legendaries, humans, and the normal pokemon in this world today. But all of it...Arceus believed was imperfection. It was scared something horrible may happen, and it wouldn't be able to fix it. It would once again watch as hatred swept over any being's mind and create corruption towards each other. Arceus was scared, it couldn't take such things again, its heart will shatter.

Arceus looked back up at its bed and towards the balcony, it slowly levitated outside and looked upon the land. It was quiet, and Arceus was alone. It gazed up at the sky once more, watching all the stars it created glow and twinkle. _I guess there is no point in staying here...if I'm going to corrupt something else... _Arceus thought as it created a glowing portal, a rainbow of colors outlining and forming rays of light.

_There is no point in staying, _it repeated as it entered the portal.

Now, Arceus sleeps somewhere in the universe. The only creation that Arceus believed was perfect.

**Thank you for reading, this isn't exactly my best work and I'm not necessarily happy with it. But just because I'm not a fan of it doesn't mean someone else will think** **it's stupid either.** **Now of course the story only talks about Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga, and not the others such as Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Please R&R and thank you for reading!**


End file.
